monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Former Queen Harpy (Zombie)
Queen Harpy (Zombie), or Refletsia as a companion, is a boss in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She is part of the Cirque du Croix. Biography in Progress, all details are as presumed by this editor. Heading over to the Devastated Plains, Luka and party use the mysterious Remina Key Card to open the door to the worn down castle and enter. Making their way up, they reach the top and find themselves face to face with two familiar people: La Croix and Kagetsumugi. Upon seeing the crew, Kagetsumugi smirks and departs. If you have Chrome in the party, she asks a question to La Croix… but she merely snaps her fingers and calls out Fernandez, Titania and Roza, fully expecting them to mow down the party. If, however, you managed to force them back, La Croix calls out Queen Lamia, Queen Harpy and Queen Scylla to fight, sure that you’ll break. Beat them, and La Croix is amazed, and decides to allow you to speak. Luka asks why she’s siding with Kagetsumugi, to which she replies that its the only way. Chrome or Luka will then present the La Croix Notes from the doomed world to her, and after flipping though it, La Croix finds hope. She passes over the authority of the Cirque du Croix to the party, tells Chrome that she’s grown up, and leaves. Talking to each of the Cirque du Croix recruits them, and the last Advanced Job Item is located on the desk to the right. Monsterpedia Entry “La Croix’s masterpiece creation, consisting of seven zombies. The six main Cirque du Croix members were all obtained by assassination or murder. All of them have undergone intense magical treatments, and have become powerful undead monsters. The previous Queen Harpy waged war on the Ilias Continent with her mighty military. Holding an intense desire to expand her power, she waged war after war with the surrounding cities, nearly killing off the Harpy race as a result. She was believed to have been killed in a battle, but in truth was assassinated by a poison dart fired by La Croix.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Deadly Princess' Fan' – One Foe (X2), Physical *'Meteor Spear' – All Foes, Physical *'Cyclone' – All Foes, Magical, Wind Attribute *'Harpy Fellatio' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Queen’s Paizuri' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Dive Bomb Pin' – One Foe (Luka), Bind ???% *'? (Inti.)' – Rape *'? (Cont.)' – Rape *'Sky Dance' – All Allies, + 50% Physical/Magical Evade/Agi for 6 Turns *'Hero’s Dance' – Self Buff, + 50% All Stats for 4 Turns Strategy All of the Cirque du Croix are weak to Holy and Fire, so make sure to use these elements. As they are a 3 boss team, it is important to make use of their individual weakness in order to survive. These two fights will test you for your team’s ability to adapt to anything (or if you can spam strong Holy/Fire AoE attacks to murder them). What do you get if you combined Fernandez and Titania? Why, an enemy that almost always moves before you, is nearly impossible to hit with Physical/Magical spells, and hits like a lorry. Don’t let the simple description fool you, Deadly Princess Fan’s first hit will often kill the person, the second is just overkill. Meteor Spear is even worse. Its formula for calculating damage is the best in the game for spear type skills, being around 520% Agi + Atk. Aka, a one hit kill. And, if she wasn’t hitting you hard enough, she can use Hero’s Dance to boost ALL of her stats for a short time as well as Sky Dance to make her allies much harder to hit. Her weakness? Why, its Bind and Stun, the weakness of Harpies in general. Once she’s tied down, she can’t do much else. Good luck Binding/Stunning her though… Evaluation Translation Pending… Gallery 80 cirquec st41.png|Living Former Queen Harpy 80 cirqueb st41.png 80 cirque st41.png Category:Monsters Category:Translation pending Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Bosses Category:Group Boss Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Artificial Category:Harpies Category:Royalty Category:Cirque du Croix